Vidas de Cazador
by Naomi-chan3
Summary: Gon perdio a su esposa hace 8 añós...solo tiene a sus hijos y a dos de sus amigos....el regreso de su ex mejor amigo cambiara todo....
1. Default Chapter

Vidas de cazador  
  
Capítulo 1: Seguir viviendo  
  
Gon miraba a su pequeño hijo que dormía junto a él...habían pasado 8 años desde la muerte de su esposa...aún podía recordar ese día..cuando Yuki nació, estaba nevando..su esposa, Sakura, era muy débil y ella murió durante el parto..ahora solo le quedaba Yuki..como Leorio debía vivir en la Ciudad de York, trabajando como médico, Kurapica se había quedado cuidando de Gon, junto con su esposa y su hija...y Killua, de Killua no sabían nada desde el día en que Gon se casó con Sakura...  
  
Gon: Despierta, Yuki Yuki: ...papá. Gon: Qué te parece si llamas por teléfono a Koneko para que ella, Kurapica y Arui vengan? Yuki: SIIII  
  
Yuki salió corriendo de la habitación..Gon se quedó mirando la puerta, le recordaba tanto a él mismo cuando tenía su edad...Mito-san..ella había muerto hace unos 10 años...después de todo, contrajo esa enfermedad..  
  
Yuki: PAPÁ!!!!! Gon: Y Yuki, que dijeron? Yuki: Me dijeron que sí... Gon: Que bueno ^^  
  
Gon abrazó firmemente a su hijo  
  
Yuki: Papá...aún extrañas a mamá? Gon: Si, hijo..pero no te preocupes, papá estará bien... Yuki: Nunca me has querido explicar, porqué me llamó Yuki? Gon: Te he dicho que no lo se...Leorio te puso ese nombre... Yuki: Leorio...ese hombre que viene de vez en cuando... Gon: Si, ese es Leorio.. Yuki: Parece buena persona.. Gon: Lo es Yuki..lo es  
  
Gon se levantó y salió de la habitación, Yuki se cambió de ropa. Se puso la ropa que siempre usaba, la que había ocupado su padre cuando se convirtió en cazador..  
  
Yuki: El aire es limpio y fresco...que delicioso se siente respirar este aire..  
  
Gon entró a la habitación, vestía unos pantalones negros y una polera del mismo color, con una chaqueta gris encima..  
  
Yuki: Papá..Kurapica, Arui y Koneko deben estar por llegar.VAMOS A DESAYUNAR!!!  
  
El pequeño Yuki fue corriendo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer la comida favorita de Gon para el desayuno...arroz con huevo, aunque nadie entendía porque desayunaban eso..  
  
Gon: No tienes que molestarte Yuki Yuki: Papá, tienes que descansar, saliste al bosque ayer..verdad?  
  
Esa forma en que lo dijo Yuki..Gon no pudo evitar pensar en Mito-san, cuando lo castigaba por salir al bosque  
  
Gon: Si, fui..pero ahora estoy aquí.  
  
Yuki puso el desayuno sobre la mesa.  
  
Yuki: Papá!!!! A comer.se enfriará!!! Gon: Si, voy Yuki  
  
Sonó el timbre..Yuki fue a abrir  
  
Yuki: KONEKO!!!!  
  
Kurapica estaba en la puerta abrazando a una mujer vestida con unos pantalones rojos y una polera blanca..junto a ella estaba una pequeña niña que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que resaltaba sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio  
  
Koneko: Buenos días, Yuki Kurapica: Yuki.no nos vasa invitar a pasar? Yuki: Claro, pasen  
  
Las 2 chicas y Kurapica pasaron  
  
Kurapica: Gon!!! Como estás..anoche parecías muy cansado.. Arui: CON QUE SALISTE CON GON AL BOSQUE???? Kurapica: ^^U Arui.linda..no te enfades.. Arui: Y después quieres darle un buen ejemplo a Koneko..no tienes remedio...  
  
Kurapica abrazó a su esposa (porque era su esposa.es como ovbio) y le dio un tierno beso en los labios  
  
Kurapica: No te enfades..Arui Koneko: Vamos a explorar el bosque!!! Si mi padre va yo también!!! Arui: ¬¬ Kurapica: Tengan cuidado  
  
Koneko y Yuki salieron felices hacia el bosque mientras Arui miraba con una cara asesina a Kurapica  
  
Kurapica: Gon, desde ayer te notaba un poco desanimado Gon: Es que...Sakura me hace mucha falta.. Kurapica: Gon..no es solo eso, verdad? Arui: Si, Gon puedes contarnos.. Gon: Lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada de..  
  
Notas de la autora: No debí cortarlo ahí..lloren, griten, sufran y luego..mueran, pero me demorare en subir el 2º cap  
  
Quien habrá llamado a Gon?  
  
Averiguenlo en el 2º cap  
  
Nao-chan 


	2. Capitulo 2

Vidas de cazador  
  
Capítulo 2: El regreso de Killua  
  
Kurapica: Quien.Quien te llamó? Gon: .Killua.. Arui: QUE??? El dijo ke no kería verte nunca más...que te odiaba Gon: Si lo se..pero..dijo que vendría.. Kurapica: Cuando? Gon: Hoy..a las 4:00 pm Arui: Y no hemos preparado nada.. Gon: Yo compre unas cosas..seguramente no se quedará mucho.. Arui: Gon no digas eso.  
  
Arui abrazó con fuerza a Gon y le acarició el cabello... Arui era muy buena amiga de Gon. pero a veces el chico actuaba como si los demás valieran mas para él que el mismo.  
  
Arui: Gon. si Killua llamó es porque quiere hablar contigo en persona..seguramente quiere hablar de la razón por la que se fue.a lo mejor quiere hacer las paces. Gon: Como lo sabes? Arui: Es un presentimiento  
  
Gon levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Kurapica y Arui.  
  
Kurapica: Nosotros vamos a ver a los chicos. Arui: Si, vamos  
  
Kurapica y Arui salieron de la habitación..y Gon se puso a mirar por la ventana..lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. no sabía porque quería ver a Killua mas ke a nada pero a la vez.tenía miedo.tenía una extraña sensación de querer estar al lado suyo..que era eso ke estaba sintiendo??  
  
Arui: ..Gon .Gon  
  
Arui entró corriendo..  
  
Arui: Está aquí Gon.Killua esta aquí.  
  
Gon sintió arder sus mejillas cuando escuchó el nombre de Killua.pero se levantó y salió de la casa..  
  
Killua: Hola Gon. Gon: Ki.Killua  
  
Gon se lanzó a los brazos de Killua..y para su sorpresa este le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
Killua: Gon..como has estado? Gon: Killua.te extrañé mucho. Killua: Es ke yo vi algo ese día ke me fui.. Gon: Ke cosa? Killua: Algo.Ahora Gon.tengo hambre Gon: Vamos a comer  
  
Gon llevó a Killua al comedor y Killua se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que vio  
  
Killua: Gon.tú hiciste esto?? Gon: Para ti. Killua: Cielos..wow..digo.gracias Gon: De nada.ven, sientate  
  
Gon sentó a Killua a su lado y se puso a comer.  
  
Killua: Esta delicioso. Gon: Gracias. Killua: Gon.tu estás..aún estas..casado con Sakura?  
  
Gon levantó la cabeza y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.  
  
Gon: Ella murió.hace mucho tiempo Killua: Estas solo? Gon: Tengo a Arui y Kurapica. Killua: Me refiero sin pareja. Gon: Si, porque? Killua: Porque..yo volví por ti..Gon  
  
N/A: HOLA HOLA..ke tal???? Dejen reviews 


	3. Capitulo 3

Vidas de Cazador  
  
Capítulo 3: Sentimientos revelados  
  
Gon: Por..por mi? Killua: Gon..tu me gustas mucho.  
  
Killua tomó con fuerza las mejillas de Gon y acercó sus labios suavemente.Gon se sorprendió mucho, pero por alguna razón que no entendía le gustaba estar así con Killua.  
  
Gon: Killua.. Killua: Si, Gon Gon: Tu tambien me gustas mucho Killua: ^-^ me alegra oír eso.estaba un poco preo.  
  
Gon lo calló con un beso en los labios y Killua lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Gon: Killua.. Killua: Gon.perdoname. Gon: Todavía no entiendo porque te fuiste Killua: Porque..tu te ibas a casar.y no podía verte con alguien más. Gon: Killua.ahora estamos juntos.  
  
Gon besó a Killua y Killua le respondió el beso..ese era un momento mágico que ninguno de los dos quería romper.  
  
Yuki: PAPAAAAAA  
  
Gon y Killua se separaron rápidamente.  
  
Yuki: Como..como puedes...TE ODIO PAPÁ  
  
Yuki salió corriendo y Gon se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente..  
  
Gon: Yuki..  
  
N/A: Este capítulo esta cortito.pero dice lo necesario.esperen el sgte. Naomi-chan  
  
PD: Los que quieran leer los Sgtes. Caps de "Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazon" les dire que esa persona ke SE APROPIO DE MI KURAPICA tiene ke pedir perdon y jurar por su vida ke Kurapica es mio y solo mio, solo asi ustedes tienen fic.  
  
Chauuu 


End file.
